


Run the World

by Pacificrey



Series: Run the World [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, fem!ah crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificrey/pseuds/Pacificrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad run-in with the Thugs, the Fake AH Girls decide to split town and head to neighboring Los Santos and wait for things to cool off.  That would have been fine until the Thugs decide to track them down.  The Girls need all the help they can get, and that means contacting the most powerful gang they can find, which happens to be the Fake AH crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The van hit the corner hard. It skidded through the turn, with the driver fighting for the wheel. Multiple cop cars followed, right on its tail. The driver hit the gas, accelerating and giving the van a little more room between their pursuers.  
"These pigs are stubborn as dicks," the driver murmured as a chorus of complaints came from the backseat. Three girls reseated themselves in the van and braced as their driver went around another hard turn.  
"Jesus Jenny," the girl with curly brown hair responded, talking to the driver. "Would you mind giving us a little heads up before you decide to fucking turn AT NINETY MILES AN HOUR?!?" the girl screamed, and the blonde one put their hand on the angry ones shoulder.  
"Calm down Michaela, its not Jen's fault," she spoke in a British accent, and was trying her best to calm her angry friend.  
"Yeah Gav," spoke the third, talking to the British girl, re positioning her own beanie and brushing her dark hair behind her ears. "Where the fuck is Riley?" Jen opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a string of machine gun fire. All four ducked, and Jenny glanced in the rear view mirror.  
"Oh thank god," she sighed. A black motorcycle had sped out from a side street and was now between the cops and their van. The rider leaned back and opened fire on the cops, picking them off one by one. The skull masked rider sped up, matching speed to the van. "Rachel!" Jenny shouted. "Open the van door!". Muttering, I definitely didn't smoke enough weed for this, the girl with the beanie opened the side door. And flying in came the motorcycle rider,landing on top of Rachel, followed by explosions from outside. Michaela shut the side door as Gavina peered out the back window.  
"Riley, what the fuck?" Gavina addressed their newcomer, as Rachael pulled her mask off, revealing smudged face paint and a mess of darker blonde hair in a low ponytail. Riley pushed herself up onto her elbows, smirking at Rachel, who was still underneath her.  
"Oh you know, the usual." Pushing herself all the way up, she offered a hand to Rachel, who accepted. Riley climbed into the front seat, as Jenny once again rounded a turn hard, and sent her passengers flying throughout the back of the van. Riley looked at her clock, muttering to herself.  
"Have you guys heard from Jackie yet?" Riley looked up, talking to Jen. There was a murmur of answers from the whole van, as something attached itself to the top of the van.  
"Jesus Christ!" Jen yelled, and all of a sudden a familiar laugh came on through the radio.  
"Someone call for a pickup?" Riley leaned out the window, and laughed.  
"Seems like Jackie hasn't left us yet." The van lifted off the ground as the Cargobob took off towards the mountains. Riley settled back into her seat, as the van swayed back and forth on the cable. Jenny took her hands off the wheel, and put her feet up on the dashboard. "Not bad girls," Jen complimented, and the three high-fived each other in the backseat. "What was the haul again Ray?" Rachael bounced up to the front seat, proudly displaying their duffel bag. "30,000 even," she beamed, and Riley whistled. Jackie came in over the radio. "Landing in 3....2.1," and the van hit the ground hard. "Really?" Riley complained, hearing Jackie laughing in the helicopter, which landed close to them. They joined Jackie, who was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt of all things, at a new van. Michaela turned around, and with a devilish grin, pressed down on a detonator. The van and Cargobob exploded, taking all traces of their ownership with them. "Ok, we have maybe 15 minutes before the cops figure out where we went, and link these explosions to us. Jack?" Jen asked. "Can you get us out of here in time?" "No prob Bob," Jackie sang, and they crew loaded into the van, as police sirens wailed in the distance.


	2. Can't Hold Us Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad run-in with the Thugs, the Fake AH Girls decide to split town and head to neighboring Los Santos and wait for things to cool off. That would have been fine until the Thugs decide to track them down. The Girls need all the help they can get, and that means contacting the most powerful gang they can find, which happens to be the Fake AH crew.

They pulled slowly into the parking lot.  The garage door opened, illuminating the underground space where they kept most of their vehicles.  They rolled in as the door shut behind them, and Jackie parked in an empty space.  They Michaela opened the side door, the noise echoing throughout the garage.  Rachel,  Gavina, and Michaela piled out the side door, with Rachel grabbing the duffel bag in the back seat.  Riley grabbed the second duffel bag and her own semiautomatic.  The group silently followed Jen to the door in the back to the elevator, where they went up to their apartment.  As soon as they opened the door, Rachel made a bee-line towards the couch, crashing with her head down.  Jen hung up her suit jacket and Michaela followed, hanging up her leather jacket at the door.  Riley began to unload her duffel bag at the kitchen table, but Jackie began to protest.    
"Hey hey hey, no guns at the table." Riley groaned and shot her a look that would have made anyone else piss themselves, but picked up the guns and headed to the other room.  When she was gone, Gavina whispered to Michaela.    
"Does she scare you or is it just me?" Michaela opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a indignant yell from the other room.    
"I don't think I'm that scary!" Gavina squawked, and Jen began to laugh heartily.  Jackie seated herself in  a barstool, while Jen turned around and opened the fridge, pulling a beer out.  She held them out, offering around the room.  Jackie, Gavina and Michaela raised their hands, and  Jen tossed them out.  Gavina hit hers out of the air, smashing it against the floor.    
"Why can't you catch anything you prick?" Michaela yelled, and Jen looked at Gav with tired eyes and sighed.  "I'm glad I only have to deal with one of you," she murmured as she turned to get paper towels.    
With the beer situation sorted, Riley rejoined the group from the other room, and Rachael got off the couch so they could sort the money.  Jen handed each person a stack of hundreds.    
"3000 each." She said, placing her stack back on the table.  "And a little extra to cover expenses." The table exploded with shouts and cheers and hugs.  She patted Jackie and Rachael on the back, as the were the two next to her.  "Once again, nice job." She smiled.  No matter how much she sometimes hated these assholes, they really could make her proud.  Her cell phone interrupted their moment of happiness, and Jen turned to answer it.    
"Jennifer Ramsey it is?" a voice purred on the other end.    
"Who the fuck wants to know?" she shot back.  The crew became silent in the background, trying to listen in on the conversation.    
"Calm down Jenny, I hate it when you get angry," the voice smirked.  "The Thugs and i only want to take something back that you stole."   
"Lindsay."   
"oh Jenny, I feel bad that you didn't recognize me in the first place."   
"What the fuck is it?"   
"Oh, you know, something along the lines of 30,000 dollars that you stole from our bank!" Lindsay had raised her voice by the end, but took a deep breath.  "You know the rules.  You don't rob establishments under our protection.  And guess what?  That cool 30,000 sitting on your kitchen table belongs to me."   
"Shit," Jen muttered, as Jack came up to her and put her hand on Jen's shoulder, a look of concern on her face.   
"Return the bag money to us by tomorrow night at 8 or we might have to start charging interest." The phone clicked dead, and Jen turned to her crew, who wore expectant looks on their faces. 

 "The Cat wants her money back." 


End file.
